Wandering With Werewolves
by Twinnie
Summary: Une scène manquante du Prisonnier d'Azkaban : le réveil de Remus Lupin après la scène de la Cabane Hurlante.


Note de l'auteur :

Cette fic est un acte désespéré… La conséquence d'une découverte désespérante : y a pas assez de fics francophones sur Lupin sur ce site !!! Si les brillantes Belphégore et Le Chat Noir n'avaient pas été là, y en aurait carrément pas du tout… Même chose pour les fics sur Sirius, d'ailleurs. Quand ces deux-là sont parmi les personnages les plus intéressants de tous les romans. Bizarre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai eu envie de pallier à ce manque, d'où la tentative d'écriture gisant ci-dessous. Rien de bien grandiose, je suis pas Mary Shelley. Une scène manquante du Prisonnier d'Azkaban : le réveil de Remus Lupin.

Disclaimer :

Les personnages et situations sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Le titre 'Wandering With Werewolves' a été gracieusement prêté par Gilderoy Lockart. La pièce de 2 Euros posée sur le tapis de souris est à moua.

Lexique :

Le mot '_Dementor_' est le nom original des gardes d'Azkaban… Vous savez, les trucs encapuchonnés qui filent des frissons de partout et pratiquent des baisers à l'effet opposé de ceux du Prince Charmant ?

_Padfoot_, c'est le surnom de Sirius, celui inscrit sur la Carte du Maraudeur (en anglais, ils s'appellent Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs).

J'ai oublié leurs équivalents français, navrée… *marmonne* de toute façon les noms français ils sont moches. Et toc.

* * *

Il se sentait toujours quelque peu désorienté après une transformation, mais là, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas... Il était censé se réveiller dans son bureau, pas dans la Forêt Interdite, non ? Comment avait-il bien pu arriver là ?

Il leva la tête en grognant, mais la laissa retomber lourdement lorsqu'il se souvint des événements de la veille. Harry, Sirius, la Cabane Hurlante... Peter.

"Et merde."

Avec un peu de chance, Peter ne s'était pas échappé. Et avec encore un peu plus de chance, aucun élève n'avait eu la brillante idée de traîner dans la Forêt la veille au soir et de se faire mordre par un loup-garou. Auquel cas, Sirius comme lui-même serait libre. Il grimaça intérieurement. De la chance. Sirius et Remus n'en avaient pas eu beaucoup, ces treize dernières années. Pas la peine de rêver.

Remus se leva péniblement, enregistrant quelque part dans son cerveau l'absence de Padfoot. Il prit ça comme un mauvais présage : quelque chose lui disait que, s'il avait eu le choix, Sirius aurait été là lors de son réveil. S'il n'était pas là... De deux choses, l'une : soit son ami avait des ennuis... soit le loup avait mordu quelqu'un. Le jeune homme sentit sa gorge se serrer. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas mordu Harry. Enfin, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. Ignorant sa fatigue et son épaule ensanglantée, Lupin courut jusqu'au château, priant en silence que rien de trop mauvais ne soit arrivé.

Il s'était enfoncé plus profondément dans la forêt qu'il ne l'avait cru, et il se passa une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il n'atteigne sa destination. Il pouvait voir une silhouette qui l'attendait devant les portes -- une seule silhouette. Dumbledore. Pas de Sirius, ni d'employé du Ministère désirant l'interroger sur les événements de la veille. Il frissonna. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'avait blessé personne. A moins qu'il n'ait effectivement blessé quelqu'un, mais que les Aurors ne soient trop pris par la capture de Sirius Black pour s'occuper d'une banale affaire de loup-garou... Cette idée le rendait malade.

Il monta les escalier en trébuchant et vit Dumbledore lui faire signe de le suivre à l'intérieur. Remus voulut lui demander ce qu'il était advenu de son ami, mais un simple regard du directeur le convainquit de se taire. Il comprit très vite pourquoi quand il entendit des voix d'élèves résonner dans les couloirs. Ils allaient déjà prendre leur petit déjeuner, vraisemblablement. Lupin crut apercevoir Rogue lui jeter un regard mauvais, mais ça ne devait être que l'effet de la fatigue. Il continua à suivre Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau.

"Je vous en prie, entrez donc, Remus."

Le jeune professeur regarda instinctivement tout autour de lui. Ce bureau rond, pourtant familier, semblait soudain étrangement menaçant. Parce que vide. Sa gorge se serra.

"Sirius... ?"

"Se porte bien, Remus, pour autant que je sache. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous."

Remus laissa échapper un bref soupir de soulagement, et attendit que son interlocuteur se soit installé en face de lui pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ?"

Dumbledore le regarda sombrement. "Je crains qu'un meurtrier ne se soit échappé, une fois de plus."

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester de l'innocence de Sirius, mais il réalisa à temps ce qu'impliquaient réellement les mots du vieux sorcier. "Peter s'est enfui", fit-il doucement. "Qu'est-il advenu de Sirius ?"

"Une excellente question, Remus. Figurez-vous qu'un homme accusé d'être un meurtrier s'est également échappé hier soir. Une étrange coïncidence, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi." Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillaient. Remus eut l'impression qu'un grand poids était enlevé de sa poitrine.

"Mais comment... ?"

"Hummm... une autre excellente question. Une histoire d'hippogriffe et de retour dans le passé. Mais avant de vous la raconter, il y a une question que j'aimerais vous poser."

Remus se sentit rougir. Il se doutait de ce qui allait suivre. "Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire d'Animagi."

"Je dois admettre être quelque peu blessé que vous ne m'ayiez pas mis dans la confidence plus tôt." Remus voulut se défendre, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un geste. "Ce n'est de toute façon pas ce dont je désirais m'entretenir avec vous." Le directeur sourit, et marqua un temps avant de continuer. "Croyez-vous réellement en l'innocence de Sirius ?"

Remus sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette question ? Pourquoi Dumbledore... ? "Je... J'y crois vraiment, en fait," bredouilla-t-il. "Peter lui-même a dit que..."

"Ah, mais Peter s'est enfui, Remus." Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. "Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi Sirius a dû nous quitter."

"Si Peter n'est pas là pour prouver leurs dires, les témoignages de trois adolescents et d'un loup-garou n'ont aucune valeur." Remus garda la tête baissée. "Comment vont ces trois adolescents ?"

"Ils vont bien. Le jeune Ron lui-même est sorti de l'infirmerie." La voix de Dumbledore se radoucit. "Vous n'avez mordu personne, Remus."

Lupin soupira de soulagement ; cependant, il n'était pas satisfait.

"C'est... C'est passé très près, Professeur. Trop près. Si Sirius n'avait pas..." Remus ne parvenait pas à formuler ses pensées. Il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir lors de sa course vers le château, plus qu'assez de temps pour s'imaginer le pire. "Je... Ça ne doit jamais se reproduire, Dumbledore."

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'en ai déjà parlé à Severus, et..."

"Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je..." Il leva les yeux et soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de dire ça. "Je démissionne de mon poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Professeur Dumbledore. Les élèves... ne sont pas en sécurité si je reste ici."

Dumbledore le dévisagea longuement. "Y a-t-il une chance que je puisse vous faire changer d'avis ?"

Remus lui répondit par un sourire fatigué. "Non, Professeur" fit-il doucement. "C'est beaucoup trop risqué."

"Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre démission. Bien, passons à autre chose à présent, voulez vous ?"

Remus hocha la tête, et fit un effort pour se concentrer exclusivement sur les paroles de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui raconta comment Peter s'était évadé, comment Rogue avait ramené Black et les enfants, inconscients, au château ; il lui parla des Dementors, du Time-Turner d'Hermione et de l'hippogriffe d'Hagrid. Remus ne dit pas un mot, bien qu'il n'en pensa pas moins. Le passage sur les Dementors le rendit furieux, mais également heureux qu'Harry et Sirius s'en soient tirés indemnes. Ces cours particuliers de Patronus leur avaient sauvé la vie.

Remus s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

"Professeur... Ah, vous êtes là, Remus." Le Professeur MacGonagall jeta au jeune homme un regard étrange.

"Y a-t-il un problème, Minerva ?" enquérit Dumbledore.

"Je crains bien que oui. Severus Rogue vient juste d'informer les Serpentards de l'état de santé du Professeur Lupin. Ce qui, vous vous en doutez, a causé quelque commotion..."

Remus haussa les épaules. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Rogue pour lui rendre la vie impossible. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

"Notre jeune Professeur vient tout juste de démissionner, chère Minerva." Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Dumbledore. "Par conséquent, ce que le Professeur Rogue vient d'annoncer par, euh, inadvertance, à ses élèves, ne sera pas de grande conséquence sur cet établissement."

Lupin se leva et sourit assez sèchement à ses anciens collègues. "Vous allez sûrement recevoir quelques chouettes bien intéressantes dans les jours à venir. Navré..." Le Professeur MacGonagall fit mine de protester, mais Remus l'interrompit d'une voix plus douce. "Merci. Merci pour tout."

"Tout le plaisir était pour nous, Remus." Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent. "Vous avez conscience de toujours être le bienvenu ici, j'espère."

Remus hocha nerveusement la tête ; jetant un dernier regard plein de gratitude à ses professeurs, il s'en alla.

* * *

-- Finite Incantem –-

_La syntaxe et la mise en forme sont très anglicisées, pour deux raisons très bêtes qui ne vous intéressent sûrement pas. Et comme mon beta-reader a lui aussi subi une forte influence anglophone, on n'a ni l'un ni l'autre su comment arranger ça. Mille excuses ! Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
